


Question

by NotARock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARock/pseuds/NotARock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Undertale Fic (of sorts).</p><p>Some half-baked random thing I typed half-naked lying on my parents' couch at ten in the morning.</p><p>Yes, I know you were expecting more than this, but I was uninspired, alright?</p><p>If you didn't like it, then leave!  I don't care what you think!</p><p> </p><p>... please don't leave.</p></blockquote>





	Question

Is that just ketchup on your hands?

Or is it blood?

**Author's Note:**

> First Undertale Fic (of sorts).
> 
> Some half-baked random thing I typed half-naked lying on my parents' couch at ten in the morning.
> 
> Yes, I know you were expecting more than this, but I was uninspired, alright?
> 
> If you didn't like it, then leave! I don't care what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> ... please don't leave.


End file.
